You Should've Known
by CreativeWriterInSpace
Summary: "Don't you think 19 is too young to be played by your dark twisted games, when I loved you so?" Hermione needs to get a message to someone who broke her heart. Disclaimer:Anything recognizable belongs to Taylor Swift or J.K Rowling. I make no money.


Stepping on to the stage, I felt the lights burn down, blinding me for a few seconds. When my eyes adjusted, and I could see better, I walked up to the microphone in my sky blue, knee length dress with my guitar on my shoulder and started to speak.

"Um… this is a song I wrote about a guy who meant everything to me for some time… and then shattered me into pieces." I smile, and sit down on a stool. I look out into the audience and see my friends, with smiles, and a mix of other people I know.

I started to sing and memories clouded my mind.

**_Long were the nights when my days once revolved around you_**

-Flashback-

"Professor, there is no fungled-jeweled-tail of curt-worm in the supply closet, and I need it for the next step in the potion." I said, looking at my apprentor.

"That is because I do not need unnecessary hands touching them." He says, leaving me for a moment and then coming back with the ingredient I need.

"Do not use more than 5 tails. They are very rare and I need them for other potions as well." He says, giving me a curt nod.

-End Flashback-

**_Counting ingredients, praying the potion won't fail, again _**

**_My mother accused me of losing my mind, but I swore I was fine _**

-Flashback-

"Love, are you sure being with this man is a good idea? He's doesn't seem to really care about you at all. I'm worried about sweetheart." My mother asked, worryingly.

"I know Mum, but in order for me to get any decent job, I need this. And the Professor isn't all that bad when we're alone. He just doesn't like people. I'm fine, really" I said in my most convincing voice, smiling.

-End Flashback-

**_You paint me a blue sky and go back and turn it to rain _**

**_And I lived in your chess game, but you changed the rules every day _**

He paints in his spare time, I know weird, but true. He gave me a painting of a blue sky, but with it being magical, it would suddenly turn to rain when I got too close to anyone besides him and my parents. That's when it zapped me.

I also felt like I was back in first year, playing that life-sized wizards chess game… but without Harry or Ron and with rules that were always changing.

**_Wondering which version of you I might get on the floo_**

**_tonight _**

**_Well I stopped picking up, and this song is to let you know why _**

-Flashback-

"GRANGER!" I hear throughout my flat. _Great. _I walk to my living room, and see his head through the fire.

"Yes professor?" I ask, sitting down and sipping my tea.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE? I don't like looking like a fool in front of everyone, and you know this! What did you tell people was going on between us?" He yells.

"Nothing professor! I have no one, anything… but my friends and family are not dumb. They know when I'm happy, when I'm sad and when I'm hurt. And they know the reasons for those feelings, so it was only a matter of time." I say, nervously.

"Get to bed, I need you here before classes start tomorrow. And I want you always wearing a dress in my presence."

"Yes, professor"

-End Flashback-

**_Dear Sev,_**

**_I see it all now that you're gone _**

**_Don't you think I was too young to be messed with? _**

**_The girl in the dress, cried the whole way home._**

**_I should've known _**

-Flashback-

"Hermione! We just want you to be happy! You seem happy!" Ginny called to me.

"I am happy Gin. I truly am. He's a good guy, no matter what his past may hold. Your past isn't who you are… your past is what you have done, and it was all forced on to him." I say, apparating back to my flat.

-End Flashback-

**_Well maybe it's me and my blind optimism to blame _**

**_Maybe it's you and your sick need to give love then take it away _**

-Flashback-

"What do you want, Granger? I never said "I love you" because I don't. You're just a hole for my pleasure to suck on, bint."

-End Flashback-

**_And you'll add my name to your long list of traitors who don't understand _**

He said I didn't understand him. He has mental illness that makes him say stuff he doesn't mean. Because I'm supposed to believe that. He has a journal full of names of traitors who don't care or understand.

**_And I'll look back and regret how I ignored when they said "run as fast as you can" _**

Everyone told me to run. But I didn't. I stayed. And what did I get? A broken heart**_. _**

**_Dear Sev,_**

**_I see it all, now it was wrong _**

**_Don't you think 19 is too young to be played by your dark twisted games, when I loved you so? _**

**_I should've known _**

**_You are an expert at lying, and keeping lines blurry _**

**_Never impressed by me acing your tests, _**

I remember back to 3rd year, when I got the highest grade in the class on his test and he still applauded the Slytherins. I remember thinking it was just because they were his house. But I don't think that anymore. He's never been impressed by me acing any test he gave me. He didn't care.

**_All the students that you run dry with tired, lifeless eyes 'cause you burned them out _**

**_But I took your matches before fire could catch me, _****_so don't look now:_**

**_I'm shining like fireworks over your sad, empty town _**

I picked this place for a reason. It's a few miles from Spinner's End , and I'm shining like fireworks.

My breath stops. I see him, standing up near the back with a scowl on his face.

I make these last couple of stanzas count, eyes on him… singing to him.

**_Dear Sev, _**

**_I see it all now that you're gone _**

**_Don't you think I was too young to be messed with? _**

**_The girl in the dress, cried the whole way home._**

**_I see it all now that you're gone _**

**_Don't you think I was too young to be messed with? _**

**_The girl in the dress wrote you a song _**

**_You should've known _**

**_You should've known _**

**_Don't you think I was too young? _**

**_You should've known_**

I finish singing, and instead of the clapping and screaming that you would expect of a good song, it's very quiet.

I stand up, put my guitar down and smile.

"Thank you, for letting me sing this song. I hope by the silence, you're all just shocked, and that it wasn't a bad song… I just have one more thing to say before I leave."

"Severus Snape. I know you're out there. And I just want you to know that by you breaking me. I became happy. So I thank you for that. But I don't forgive you for it… and I don't think anyone else will either."

"Goodnight, everyone."

_

* * *

_

**A/n...**

**So it seems like I'm on a roll with this writing thing... maybe it has to do with the fact that I haven't written anything in a while, or I'm just inspired by Taylor Swift's songs, but half the songs I hear, I can imagine Hermione in... even if she's very OOC. **

**Let me know what you think. Everything is appreciated. **


End file.
